


roadtrip

by a_paper_crane



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Roadtrip, Willow - Freeform, andromeda - Freeform, gay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: a pair of highschoolers decide they're done with their shithole town.





	roadtrip

Summer sleepovers have a tendency to go off the rails after a few hours. They’re worst mid-July, when we’ve all already fucked up our sleeping schedules and haven’t tried to fix them for school yet. I could speculate endlessly on why that is, but it mostly seems to happen because there’s no reason to be awake at the crack of dawn the next morning. Which, based on my calculations, is why Andie and I wound up at Walmart at 1:15 AM.

We initially drove out for snacks, but before long we had packed our cart with board games and kids toys we thought were funny. The aisles were empty and time felt endless. The only things I knew were real were myself, Andie, and the cheese we found in the camping section. Andie, being the smaller of the two of us, had thrown herself into the cart, her boots hanging over the side, and made me push her. She groaned as I wheeled her past a display of neon 3-ring binders. 

“I swear to God, if I see another back to school advertisement, I’m ditching this shithole town.” She stuck her foot out and knocked over a stack of glue sticks. “It’s fucking July. We have a month and a half.”

I pointed to a sign hanging above the bread. “Roadtrip?”

There was a glint in her eyes that I knew well—she was about to make a bad decision. “Roadtrip.”

We dumped about half the stuff in the cart and instead collected what we thought we’d need; food, water, a mountain of toilet paper, the whole works. To deal with our parents, we sent a hasty voicemail explaining that no, we hadn’t been kidnapped, and we’d be back in a week or two. Whether or not we’d still count as runaways, we weren’t sure, but it was only a few months before my 18th birthday, so we hoped that might work in our favor.

We piled our stuff into Andie’s car, picked a direction, and drove. The stars seemed to wink at us as we sped down unpaved roads and alleyways. The moon smiled when Andie silently reached over and laced her fingers through mine. I closed my eyes and settled back into my seat. We drove like that for hours, neither saying anything, our hands clasped over the armrest. I nearly fell asleep.

I felt the car slow down. Andie’s hand slipped from mine, fully waking me up. We were in a park, from what I could see. I slid out of the car and followed Andie under a tree. 

“It’s your namesake,” she said quietly. I pulled at a branch. She was right; it was a willow tree. I stepped out from under the branches and stared up at the stars.

“And there’s yours,” I said after some consideration. I pointed up at the sky. The constellation Andromeda smiled softly down at us.


End file.
